Hot Mess
by little.black.vixen
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka one shot based on the song Hot mess by Cobra Starship, might include more songs based on requests received!
1. Hot Mess

Hot mess

**So this is a Kiba one shot based on the song 'Hot Mess' by Cobra Starship; please favourite it and comment! **

**If you have any songs that you would like a story on send me details of the song, the character you would like it on and the oc.**

**I do NOT own this song or Kiba or any other Naruto character, no matter how much ever I wished I did… I do however own this OC!**

***Please note the italicised words are part of the lyrics of the song* **

He had been visiting the dance club for almost a week, not because the crowd was great or a lot of his friends were here, heck the soft drinks here weren't even that great! No he was here to watch HER. Never had a woman intrigued him as much as she did.

_She was a problem child_, almost the whole village knew of her and her antics. She had no family members, having lost her whole family in a tragic fire; the villagers had hated her for her… "Unique features" but with her playful pranks and friendly personality she had managed to get the villagers to love her. Kind of like Naruto except without the loud, hyper behaviour he thought thankfully.

Now at the age of sixteen, just like him and rest of the old rookie 9, she had changed quite a bit, still friendly and wild but a lot more mature and responsible when it came to her veterinarian work.

He watched her as she moved through the crowd, her soft golden brown hair swaying with every move she made. She had tan skin and a lean figure from the amount of time she spent chasing and looking after animals, and the tight purple tank top and shorts she wore only helped to further accentuate her curvy figure. She was petite, coming up to only around 5'4, with stormy grey eyes and soft pink lips she was quite the beauty. However the most unique feature that had fascinated everyone were the two adorable, in his opinion anyways, white wolf ears on her head and the white tail that emerged from her lower back.

He watched her as she made her way to the dance floor, she was confident she knew she had the attention of almost every person in the club when she walked onto the dance floor. Her gait said it all, '_you think you're hot shit, and oh I loove it, I love it'_ he thought with a slight smirk.

His eyes never left her body as he watched her dance to the music thumping through the speakers. He admired the way her arms seemed to move just right while her long slender legs always managed to keep perfect time with the beat, her movements were graceful and yet edgy, it showed how gentle she was and yet right underneath the surface was a whole lot of restrained energy, just like a beautiful wolf in his eyes, exotic and sensual…

'_Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine'_ he purred in his mind, enjoying the view in front of him, he decided that tonight he would definitely make his move.

She had been dancing for a few hours, her clothes stuck to her body revealing a little bit more of her curvy lithe figure, a few beads of the liquid shimmering on her skin. Her hair was slightly messy and framed her face, a few strands stuck to her skin. Her breathing seemed just a little more laboured, but she was still as energetic as ever, her ears twitching ever so slightly and her tail swishing with happiness. All in all she was a mess.

'God damn!' he cursed, '_you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_' he thought as he took in her appearance, he would never admit it but an active, energetic woman who cared more about having fun than whether her hair was in place, was a major turn on for him.

He quickly made his way to the dance floor moving about until he made his way to her. He saw her watching him from the corner of her eyes and couldn't help the happiness he felt knowing that she had atleast been watching him for a few seconds while he was making his way to her.

"Hey" he said leaning down a little closer to her white wolf ear, so she could hear him over the music.

"Hi" she said, looking at him, her eyes travelling over his body taking in his lean yet muscled physique, her eyes widening ever so slightly when he leaned his taller frame down so that his lips are so close to her wolf ear, he brushes against them as he speaks.

"Like what you see?" he whispers into her ear, causing an involuntary shiver to run down her spine, as he pulls away with a slight chuckle at the blush adorning her face.

"Kiba Inuzuka" he said with a slight smirk on his face as he held his hand out.

"Felan" she replied "it means small wolf" she stated before he could even ask, a cute smirk of her own on her face, one of her sharp canine peeking from below her slightly parted lips, she grasped his hand and shook it while he revelled in the feel of her hand in his.

"So… wanna dance?" he asked still holding onto her hand, sounding calm and composed on the exterior, but inside he was a quivering ball of nerves, what if she refused or worse thought he was a total freak!

"Sure!" she replied with a slight smile, that quickly turned into gasp as he tugged on her hand that he still held, pulling her closer to him. Her inhibitions slowly seemed to melt away as they danced, she seemed to realise that he wasn't the type who would take advantage of her, and he was just glad she trusted him.

Her back was against his chest, as she slowly began to grind against him. His hands quickly slipped to her waist, he bent his head down ever so slightly, "tease" he whispered into her adorable white ear, which twitched as his hot breath blew into it, earning him a soft giggle as he danced along with her enjoying how wild and sensual she was.

"_Hot damn let me make you my boo, cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it yeah you know what to do, you're a… hot mess I'm loving it… hell yes!"_ he murmured softly as they continued to dance.

Felan's face turning a soft pink as her ears picked up what he was murmuring. She would never admit it but she had kept coming to this particular club all week just to see him. The first time she saw him, her heart had fluttered a bit and she had a slight ache in her chest. She had desperately wanted to get to know him and was deciding to just walk over when he approached her himself, she couldn't believe her luck!

They had danced quite a bit, enjoying the close proximity of their bodies and the way they moved together on the dance floor, completely in sync and at ease with each other. But she wasn't satisfied with just this much she wanted to get closer, to talk to him, to understand him and from the look in his eye he probably wanted the same.

"Want to get out of here?" Felan asked the good looking boy standing next to her.

"Yeah… I'd like that very much" he replied with that smirk she was beginning to love.

They made their way to the exit and hurried out of the hot, stuffy club into the cool night breeze. Kiba quickly wrapped his hand around Felan's tiny one and dragged her slightly as they both ran towards the field close by. He came to a sudden stop in front of a beautiful flowery meadow; she couldn't stop herself in time and ended up colliding with his back, sending both of them rolling into the meadow.

He slowly pushed himself of the ground and the petite figure he would have crushed if he hadn't caught himself in time. He looked down at the woman below him and gasped softly, her soft skin, silky hair, kissable pink lips and bright grey eyes, not to mention her extremely cute furry white ears and tail, were illuminated and seemed to shimmer in the moonlight and the flowers that surrounded her just added to the effect, he couldn't tear his eyes away. He decided he would tell her tonight.

She was mesmerised seeing him in the moonlight. His soft fluffy hair, warm brown eyes and adorable smirk just seemed better in the moonlight. She struggled to resist the urge to run her fingers through his hair and to trace the triangular markings on his cheeks. She had to tell him tonight she thought slightly nervous.

"I have to tell you something…" they both stated at the same time.

"You first" Felan said with a grin.

He took a deep breath, "I've been coming to that club for almost a week now, just to see you" he blurted out and then closed his eyes and waited for her to yell or run away from him, call him a stalker, instead he was greeted with soft laughter.

"I wanted to say the same thing! I've been visiting that club for almost a week in hopes of seeing you and maybe talking to you." She whispered back to him, causing his heart to soar.

"So those that mean you are interested in me, then?" he asked, his voice a husky whisper and his hands gently rubbing her ears.

"ye-es" she purred enjoying the sensation of his large but gentle hands on her wolf ears.

He slowly began to lean down, his lips almost brushing hers, teasing her as he maintained that slight distance from her lips, while staring into her eyes. She stunned him by wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him down to her lips. He enjoyed how soft her lips were, as well as the fruity flavour of her lip gloss, 'I must remember to tell her to stick with this gloss' he thought in a slight daze. She enjoyed the way their lips seemed to be perfect for each other, the sparks she felt when their lips touched and how she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. They broke away slowly, not really wanting to part but forced to due to the lack of oxygen.

"Oh man I'm probably a mess" she whispered, trying to calm down her quick gasps for air.

He chuckled softly, _"you're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes!"_ he said with his trade mark smirk.

-Fin-


	2. Into the night

Into the Night – Carlos Santana & Chad Kroeger

**So this song was picked by a really good friend of mine, it's a Naruto song fic based on the song 'Into the Night' by Carlos Santana & Chad Kroeger. I really like this song too so I'm pretty happy this was the song chosen, Loads of love ValiantPanther, hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

If you have any songs that you would like a story on send me details of the song, the character you would like it on and the OC by PM-ing me.

It was their annual boys only get away and Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru, Lee and Neji were in Spain. They were currently lounging on the rooftop of their rented apartment just enjoying the peace and quiet of the moment, taking a break from their hectic lives and busy schedules.

They were watching the busy streets and the people in the other apartments, taking in the culture, the vibrancy and the people; they savoured the difference and the unique things they had never seen before.

"Wow…" Gaara murmured, unexpectedly breaking the silence, causing all his friends to whip their heads towards him. Gaara was the quiet one, the one who rarely said anything but when he did, it was usually smart and the wisest thing to do, so they were all curious as to what could have caused their silent member to speak.

They all moved to the side were Gaara was standing, staring at something that had definitely caught his interest. Their jaws dropped when they saw what he had been watching.

"Oh man you hit the jackpot… That is so f*cking hot!" Kiba said, his eyes never leaving the window they were looking into.

In the apartment was a woman who looked around their age, moving to the beat, of what seemed to be a Spanish dance form. She had bronze skin that shimmered with every move and thick raven black hair that curled seductively to her waist. She seemed to have large doe like eyes of a dark colour, though they couldn't be sure and full pouty lips. She wore a black leotard with a halter neck, which showed off every curve of her toned lithe body, as well as black translucent leggings which just about stopped at her ankles. Her feet were bare as she took quick steps on the wooden floor.

The seven of them stood there for almost a whole hour watching the mystery woman dance and waltz around, even though it was obvious she was just having fun and this dance didn't even scratch the surface of her ability. They were intrigued, one more so than the others.

They silently watched her as she pulled on a pair of short blue jean shorts over her leotard and slipped on a pair of red converse before heading out the door.

"Well then guys, I'm off!" Naruto yelled setting off, before Sasuke yanked him back by the collar of his white button up shirt of which he had rolled up the sleeves.

"Are you going to do what I think you are dobe?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"Hm, if you mean follow her so that I can get to see her then yeah!" Naruto said stretching his lean frame upward.

"I don't know why I was expecting otherwise…" Sasuke sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly, as Naruto ran down the stairs and made his way to the gate waiting for her to step out of the other building.

"How troublesome… well then let's go with the idiot and keep him out of trouble" was all Shikamaru said before they ran after their knuckleheaded friend.

The males watched as she lightly stepped and twirled on the streets gracefully dodging the other people on the street while calling out her greetings to the many people she seemed to know.

Naruto just watched as she moved through the stalls, playing with the children on the streets or chatted with the vendors in the various stalls, checking out their different wares.

"God… she's _like a gift from the heavens"_ Naruto murmured quietly, while the others just nodded.

"Atleast he has good taste…" Sai said monotonously.

"She has the power of YOUTH! Look at the way she handles children, she is perfect for you Naruto" Lee whisper-yelled excitedly.

"Of course she's perfect… _It was love from above_!" Naruto said cornily, making a pun about the fact that all of them, including the mysterious woman, were high above the ground when they saw her, causing all of the others to groan.

"Quiet, she's entering another building" Neji whispered as he watched the woman gracefully stride up the stairs and enter the building.

They had to wait only for ten to fifteen minutes before she confidently strode out of the doors, a beach tote bag on her shoulder.

"So… what do you guys think is in the bag?" Kiba asked curiously.

"How the hell are we supposed to know?" Sasuke snapped, wondering where this girl was leading them and more importantly if they knew the way back home.

The seven young men were so intent on following her they hardly even noticed the changes in their surroundings or the ground they were walking on.

They were quite startled when they noticed the clean white sand beneath their feet and the roar of the sparkling blue ocean. They just watched as the mystery lady walked into a nearby building.

"Hombre viejo mañana, me echas de menos?" she yelled to the old man, who was opening up the doors to the little white wood building.

"Ha-ha hora de que aparecieras pequeño zorra!" the old man yelled back with a laugh.

"Aww sabes que me encanta!" she replied with a grin as he entered the restaurant while she set up the tables and chairs around a large bonfire.

"What did they say?" Naruto asked as the others turned, along with him, to look at Shikamaru. He was the only one who had got a grasp for the language when they had all tried to learn it.

"Troublesome…" he sighed before giving them the information they sought. "She said 'morning old man, miss me?' to which he laughed and replied 'about time you showed up little vixen!' and then she said 'aww you know you love me!' satisfied?" he asked.

"Looks like we'll be spending the day at the beach." Neji said as we watched the preparations going on in the restaurant, getting it ready for customers.

It was quite relaxing and as the day went by Naruto definitely knew more about her then he did before. He especially enjoyed the moment some idiot had thought it would be amusing to smack her butt; he had almost died from laughing too hard. She had caught his wrist twisted it slightly and flipped him over.

"Touch me again bastard, and you will definitely be eating way more than just sand." She said, before getting off him and watching him run like a bat out of hell.

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see._

It was getting quite dark and the group had decided to go to the restaurant they had seen their mystery woman help set up. However Naruto was feeling blue, he hadn't seen his exotic 'chica' for some time now and he was curious and surprisingly worried about the woman he hadn't even spoken to.

They took their seats around the table, listening to the excited chattering that buzzed around the bonfire.

"Hmm wonder what's got them so excited?" Sai murmured while the rest of the group just shrugged and browsed through the menu, until the loud cheering and the soft thud of glasses being placed on their table pulled them away from their booklets, causing all of them to stare at their waitress wide eyed.

Naruto's eyes moved up and down her tan, toned body not believing what he saw. Standing before him was his mystery lady in the most riveting get up he had seen. She wore an orange beaded bikini top that shimmered in the firelight and a ruffled orange skirt that went all the way to her ankles, showing of her tiny, delicate looking bare feet. His jaw dropped as he stared at her loving the way the outfit looked on her.

"Well… she can definitely work the orange look…" Sai muttered.

"Close your mouth slick, we don't want you to accidently swallow some insects, now do we?" she asked as her slender fingers gently shut Naruto's jaw, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

"My name is Eva Macleod and I will be your waitress for the night" she said with a charismatic smile.

"Eh? That isn't a Spanish name, is it?" Lee asked, shocking the rest of them. Lee had actually said something that made… sense.

"Yeah my dad was British but my mom was Spanish, I take after her in looks but apparently I'm like the female version of my dad personality wise" she said with a laugh, "the best of two worlds" her smile never fading.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Sai asked, causing Naruto to slap his hand on his mouth, while Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru and Neji face palmed.

"Um, well they passed away a long time ago, so I don't really know them, but the old man says they were awesome people!" she said perking up immediately, jerking a thumb towards the old man who they had seen opening up the restaurant earlier that day.

"Anyways let me know when you've decided what you want to order, everything on the menu is pretty good!" she said with a grin, before moving away to talk with some of the other customers.

"She has the POWER OF YOUTH, even with such a sad past she can still smile, I approve Naruto! I will help you on your journey of LOVE and YOUTH!" Lee said, tears streaming down his face.

"And he's back to being an idiot… are you sure I can' kill him?" Gaara asked hopefully

"We would prefer him alive… unfortunately." Neji replied, while Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

"She seems nice" Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Friendly and happy-go-lucky, I'm going to talk to her tonight, believe it!" Naruto told them his happy grin spread wide across his face.

"How fortunate, I hope you know how to dance… joven zorro" the old man said walking up to our table. "She is a good girl, if you hurt her I will not forgive you… but you seem like you'll take good care of her I wish you luck in your attempt to woe her" he said chuckling before heading towards Eva who was laughing slightly while weakly protesting to something; it was quite obvious she was about to give in.

"What did he call me?" Naruto asked Shikamaru quite puzzled.

"Looks like he's got you pegged, he called you 'young fox'" was the reply he got back, before loud cheers were heard, and then the crowd grew silent.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance, every soul in the room keeping time their hands…_

Eva slowly stretched one bare foot out drawing a circle in the sand as her foot skimmed over the warm grains, before pulling it back towards her.

She moved forward shaking her hips slightly her hands pushing her long black hair back; she moved her body warming up before she actually started to dance.

She swayed her hips her hands moving in time, she spun gently on the sand, causing it to move along with her, just adding to the sultry effect. She grabbed the edge of her ruffled orange skirt and pulled it up slightly, while shaking it to the beat of the drums while she swayed and twirled to the music, showing of long bronze legs, toned to perfection from all the dancing.

She danced her way towards Naruto's table swaying her skirt from side to side enjoying the obvious stares she got from the attractive blonde.

"Like what you see?" Eva asked, a seductive fox like grin on her face, causing Naruto to blush.

She quickly placed her foot on the edge of his seat right between his legs and hopped on to their table where she stood over him that seductive smirk never leaving her face. She trailed her hands down her body, as he followed the movement of her hands. She quickly made it to her skirt again and she slowly lifted it up, as she turned her side towards him and sank to her knees, so that she wouldn't sit on it.

She ran her hands through her long black hair before she stretched her arms upward twirling her hands in a slow exotic motion arching her back and slowly leaning back she continued until she was flat on her back and then she lifted her leg straight up while bending the other leg resting her foot on the table, her ruffled skirt slipping to her mid-thigh, she proceeded to bend her outstretched leg towards her body, the flames creating a beautiful light and shadow effect that changed with every move of her leg. She then gracefully turned moving onto her knees and hands facing the captivated blonde before her and proceeded to stand up swaying her hips and her skirt in the most distracting fashion, for Naruto at least.

"She is challenging you joven zorro, how will you respond?" the old man asked Naruto, who simply took a sip from his drink before replying with a smirk of his own.

"I'll respond exactly how she wants me to, and give her more than she expects!" he said confidently.

Naruto got up from his chair and moved towards Eva who was still on the table, before leaning forward, his lips near her ear.

"Challenge accepted" he whispered huskily, placing one hand behind her knees and the other on her back before sweeping her off the table and placing her feet on the soft sand.

He placed on hand on her lower back while he grabbed her hands placing one on his shoulder as he held the other in his own free hand, he quickly moved away from the table, bringing her along with him.

He twirled her around before pulling her in so that her back lay against his chest, one arm draped across her waist while the other caressed her cheek. He bent down slightly, towards her ear, softly whispering into it, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"You are such a tease" he whispered softly, teasing her.

"And you enjoy it" she replied, a playful grin on her lips.

He turned her around and placed one hand on her hip as she placed one of her hands on his broad shoulder. He then took her free hand into his own and pulled her close to his body.

"_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place, you could tell how we felt from the look on our faces" _he whispered softly, enjoying the way her petite form fit perfectly against his own as well as the smile that was on her face… and probably his own.

They twirled around the fire before she stretched one foot out in a circular motion and curled it around his light blue, jean clad leg, and then leaned into him pressing her body against his, causing his breath to hitch.

He tightened his grip on her waist ever so slightly and then dipped her low, brushing his nose and lips against her collar bone, moving upwards until his face was inches away from hers, looking into her large dark brown eyes with their thick black lashes.

"_We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes" _Eva sang softly looking into his beautiful blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Naruto slowly pulled her up, their faces still close to each other.

"_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time, and we sang to the wind as we danced through the night." _Naruto sang back just as soft as she did.

They slowly moved a little further apart as the danced around the fire, enjoying the moment.

She slowly moved her hands up, one arm wrapping itself around his neck, while the other caressed his cheek before moving to joined her other arm around his neck. She wrapped one leg around his waist and then, much to his delight she raised her other leg up while tipping her head and back ever so slightly, just as the music died down.

He pulled her body back towards him gently, as she lowered her raised leg and proceeded to wrap it around his waist as well, leaving her holding on to him with her arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist.

"Go out with me?" he asked her softly only his tone and his eyes giving away how unsure and yet desperate he truly was.

"Only if you promise you will dance with me again" she whispered back, a playful grin on her lips.

"_And we danced on into the night…"_ he said as he chuckled, and spun his beautiful little dancer around.

~The End~

Hope you liked it panther! And please don't hate me if the Spanish sentences are wrong, I used Google Translate! =)

If anybody wants a story written, please PM me and I'll do my best to write it out!


	3. Better Days

Better Days – Goo Goo Dolls

**Hey 13 this one's for you I hope you like it! It is so awesome to find other people who enjoy the songs I like! I hope you like the twist to it; it's the first time I'm writing something like this.**

A silver haired man was walking through the forest along with his three students. They had just finished a mission and were leisurely making the seven days trek back home and he couldn't help but be a little worried about his students.

"Looks like team work is lacking today" he said, watching Sakura punch Naruto for causing trouble while Sai added more fuel to the already raging flames of Sakura's fury. He sighed and pulled out his copy of Icha Icha paradise.

"So, Kakashi sensei what do you want this year? I mean you hardly tell us what you want and you're always reading that pervy book of yours…"Naruto asked, crossing his arms behind his head.

'_And you asked me what I want this year, and I try to make this kind and clear' _

Both Sai and Sakura edged closer to their Jounin sensei, hoping to hear something new about the man who still remained a puzzle to them, in a sense.

"Hmm, I don't know… um probably _just a chance that maybe we'll find better days" _he mused, actually taking the time to think about what he would like.

"What a boring start to our trip back home." Sakura whined.

They moved through the forest in awkward silence after their conversation. Nobody wanted to carry on a conversation like that again; no, the silence was much more welcome. Instead they enjoyed the wildlife and beauty around them; the thick foliage sheltered them from the harsh sun and made the journey much more enjoyable.

SLAP

"Um, you guys heard that as well, right?" Naruto questioned drawing out his kunai.

"Yes, alright team we have no information about anybody else being in these woods, so recon first." Kakashi stated slipping into his role of team leader.

They crept forward, keeping in the shadows and taking extra care not to be heard, Kakashi taking the lead while his students moved a few steps behind him. He quickly made his way up a tree, signalling to the others to follow his lead and find a similar tree of their own before he peered from the branch he was located on, into the clearing below.

There was a fire going in the centre of a large ring of at least ten bandits it seemed, enjoying the spoils of their last conquest. There was a heap of stolen goods, animals and food piled to the side while another, smaller group of about five bandits were circling around a person who was tied to a tree trunk. While Kakashi couldn't see who this person was, it was obvious that the loud sound that they had heard originated from here.

Kakashi watched with clear distaste as the small group of bandits continued to taunt and hit the defenceless person. He continued to watch, waiting for the best moment to intervene, signalling to his team to get ready to attack. He waited patiently until he saw one of the men drawing a sword causing Kakashi to growl in displeasure, he had endured waiting patiently for the perfect moment when they had been hitting a defenceless soul but he would not let them kill a person who was in no condition to fight back.

Steel clashed with steel as Kakashi leaped before the person tied to the tree trunk, deflecting the swords blade in the nick of time, he didn't even bother looking at the person behind him, who he had just saved.

"Alright team you know what to do ensure that none of them get away" Kakashi ordered, taking on a group of bandits.

"Yes sir!"

The four of them fought long and hard, continuously blocking, dodging and slashing, slowly yet steadily taking out the men before them. The team systematically hacked their way through until only the leader of the Bandits was left standing.

"Men who attack those who can't protect themselves are worse than scum…" Kakashi stated as he stabbed the man through his chest, before pulling out his hand and moving to the captive tied to the tree, who was clearly in shock.

"A-a woman?" Naruto asked getting a closer look at the person.

Kakashi could only stare at the sight before him. Tied to the tree trunk before him was a woman, an obviously frightened woman. She had midnight black hair that reached her mid-back and lightly tanned skin. She had bruises all over, but the most distinct ones where the blackish blue hand shaped bruise around her neck and the red hand shaped imprint on her cheek. Her large light blue button up shirt, which was atleast two sizes too large on her petite frame, was dirtied and slightly ripped while her pants looked muddy as well but they were atleast free of any tears; however the feature that caught his eye the most were her large, brilliant red eyes that truly showed how scared she was.

"Cut her loose Sakura and then check for any injuries she might have… other than the obvious ones." He ordered as he moved closer to the woman, "we're not going to hurt you" he stated trying to calm her down as Sakura disposed of the bonds, however he was not expecting the woman to crumple to the ground.

"She blacked out" he huffed, having barely caught her falling body in time. He placed her down gently allowing Sakura to check for injuries while Naruto, himself and Sai watched on.

"She got lucky, there's no internal bleeding or broken bones. In fact apart from those nasty bruises and cuts all over she's fine…" Sakura reported earning a sigh of relief from her Sensei and Naruto.

"Well then let's go, we'll set up camp and settle down after we cover some more distance" Kakashi ordered picking up the unconscious woman as gently as he could. He was quite surprised by how tiny and light she was.

''_Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings, and designer love and empty things. Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days… _and maybe a chance at love would be nice' He thought glancing at the woman in his arms, a small smile plastered on his lips under his mask.

Her head hurt… no scratch that her whole body hurt. She felt like she had been thrown through a brick wall, and her head felt like it was splitting into two. Her memory was fuzzy, but slowly sharpening and coming into focus. She remembered the raid, the killings, the beatings, they were about to kill her if not for that group who had intervened and taken out all of those horrid men.

She gasped and jerked awake, regretting the move as her headache increased. She looked around slowly trying to get her eyes to focus on the blurry images.

"Good morning, how do you feel?" a soft female voice asked.

"Oh I'm sure she feels fine, how else would you feel after being beaten up by men more than twice your size and weight Sakura?" a deep voice asked, clearly teasing the female, as some people in the background snickered.

The dazed woman blinked twice as her vision cleared, taking in the three males and single female standing before her. She let out a startled squeak, realising they were the ones who had intervened and killed those men, and started to crawl backwards trying to get as much distance as she could before her back bumped into a tree.

"Who are you? And what are you going to do with me?" She questioned trying to act and sound tough, though the fact that she was trembling with fear defeated the purpose of her charade.

"Relax lady, we're Ninjas from Konoha. We saved you from those men, believe it!" The blonde boy stated.

"Yes gorgeous" the raven haired boy stated, a suspiciously fake looking smile plastered on his face.

"Did- did he just call me gorgeous?" the woman sputtered, wondering how, out of all the people who could have saved her, she ended up with the weirdest bunch.

"Yeah sorry about that, we're trying to get him out of the annoying nickname habit… anyway my name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm a Jounin and team leader" The silver haired man said with what looked to be a smile, it really was impossible to make out with a mask on.

"My name is Sakura" the sole pink haired female of the group said before continuing, "and just be glad you aren't being called ugly" she huffed.

"The names Naruto, and I'm going to be the Hokage one day, believe it!" the cheerful blonde said with a contagious smile, "And that's Sai" he said jerking a thumb towards the still smiling raven haired boy.

"Um… well my name is Ayane Inoue; it is a pleasure meeting you. Oh and thank you for saving me" the young woman said bowing respectfully to her saviours.

"Really Inoue san there's no need for thanking us" Sakura said glancing at the others. "Well then It's about time we set off isn't it sensei?" she asked, earning an affirmative nod from the man.

Kakashi quickly strode over to the red eyed woman, "Pardon me, Inoue san" he stated as he lifted her up into his arms, causing her to blush. 'So cute' he thought as he observed how red the tips of her ears had become.

"Hatake san!" she squeaked in surprise, "I-I can walk on my own" she assured as she wriggled trying to get out of his strong grasp.

"Hmm… but it will be much faster this way, trust me" was the only reply she got from him before the ninjas took off. She clung to him, afraid she might slip out of his grip and with the speeds they were traveling at she was sure she would get badly hurt.

"Ne, so Aya chan what do you do for a living, you don't look like a ninja" Naruto asked bringing up the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I'm way too clumsy to be a ninja" Ayane said with a laugh, "I'm a pâtissière" she said with pride and then with a slight giggle at the look of confusion on Naruto's face added, "I'm a baker, a pastry chef if you will, Naruto kun" she said smiling at him.

"That's quite interesting, so what are your plans for now Inoue san?" Kakashi asked wanting to know more about the defenceless young woman who had stumbled into their group. She snuggled into his arms causing his face to heat up; her body pressed so close to his, his heart skipping a beat.

"Hmm, I really don't know, I don't really need anything to fancy… _Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_" Ayane murmured her eyes drooping slightly as she succumbed to the peaceful slumber brought on by the warmth and feeling of safety she felt in the arms of the man who had saved her.

"And she's fallen asleep… hey Sakura is it normal for her to be this sleepy?" Kakashi asked concerned earning smirks and snickers from his students, well atleast two of them, who had put the pieces together and figured out what was going on with their sensei.

"No need to worry sensei I assure you she'll be just fine" Sakura reassured her leader, doing her best to control the bouts of laughter that threatened to escape from her lips.

The rest of their journey continued in a similar fashion, constant questions as to how Ayane passed her time as an ordinary citizen, how did she protect herself, though from how they found her they figured she really didn't know much in that field, what sort of cakes and pastries she made, how old she was, what her favourite colour was. In fact by the end of the journey it seemed like the four ninjas had known the young woman all their life.

However the most interesting development was probably the fact that both Ayane and Kakashi were getting closer, spending quite a bit of their time together, much to the delight of Sakura and Naruto. Both of them decided that they would help their sensei on his road to romance and developed a habit of yanking Sai away with them everywhere they went in hopes of giving the two adults some time alone.

All in all it had been a pleasant trip, and they were close to home. The team of ninjas couldn't help but give a slight cheer as the gates of Konoha appeared before them, though one person was beyond nervous.

"Inoue san, is something wrong?" Kakashi asked the petite woman who seemed to be extra fidgety and restless as compared to her usual behaviour.

"What if they don't like me? Or if I'm asked to leave?" she barely whispered out, she seemed close to tears and extremely worried.

Kakashi let out a slight sigh, it couldn't be helped after all this was also one of the things he found cute about her, the way she worried about things especially if they were something she valued.

"You guys carry on, we'll join you soon" Kakashi said signalling to his students to leave so he could talk to her. "Really Inoue san there is no way they could hate you, and Konoha is lacking in a good bakery right now so I'm sure they'll welcome you with open arms… and if they don't you can rest assured that I will." He said before taking in a deep breath, "Because there is _something only you can give, and that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive." _He scratched the back of his head nervously before proceeding, "it seems I've fallen for you Inoue san" he confessed.

She giggled slightly, holding his hand interlacing her fingers with his as they entered through the gates. "Well then I guess you should stop calling me Inoue san and call me by my first name instead, Ka-ka-shi kun~" she sang out, feeling much more confident and extremely happy that the man she had fallen for returned her feelings.

"I guess I'll call you Aya chan from now on then" he said chuckling softly before placing a swift yet chaste kiss on her cheek, causing her to turn the most adorable shade of pink.

Little did the young couple know as they laughed together enjoying just being in the presence of one another, of the challenges they would face in the future, and the joy and happiness they both would attain through their relationship.

The End.

The silver haired man chuckled as he shut the book he had been reading and tucked it under his arm. He decided that he had to show it to her; she would enjoy this just as much as he did. So, with the book safely under his arm he briskly set off to the store where she would definitely be working.

He stopped right in front of the door peering through the window and watching his wife, who was busy at work, before stepping inside.

"You will never believe what I have with me today, Aya chan!" the man said as he stood behind his wife wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Kakashi!" she squealed, startled by the suddenness of his arms and his voice, the frosting she was working on splattering slightly on her cheek. "Really you gave me a heart attack" she huffed pouting at her husband of a nearly a year.

"Sorry" he said, before starting off on what he had really come to say. "You know now that the war is done Tsunade, Naruto and I were looking through Jiraiya's stuff and we found this, I thought you'd be interested" he said as he held out the book to her.

"You mean the perverted old guy who kept flirting with me, causing you to feel extremely jealous?" she asked, almost innocently, as she took the book.

"Yeah that's the guy" Kakashi grumbled remembering the blatant way Jiraiya had flirted with her.

"Better Days by Jiraiya" Ayane said reading out the title of the book before proceeding to open the book. "Dedicated to Kakashi and his yummy little baker… wait a minute, what does he mean by 'yummy'?" she asked, turning to Kakashi.

"Ehehe, I might have let slip to him that I sometimes lick the frosting of your cheek." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously as she pouted in anger. "Aw come on don't get mad" he pleaded before swiftly licking the icing off her cheek.

"Oh all right… I can't stay mad at you anyways" she sighed before continuing to read the dedication. "_I wish everyone was loved tonight, and somehow stop this endless fight__  
__Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_" she read out, tears coming to her eyes as she realised what exactly this book was. She quickly flipped through the book, tears streaming down her face, as her husband held her close.

"How unbelievably sweet of him, in the end he was a mushy romantic after all… I miss him" Ayane whispered, wiping away her tears.

"I never thought I'd say this but I miss having the man around as well." Kakashi sighed. "So should we let it go for publication? His note said that if we approve then he would like for it to be published."

"I think we should, after all it's the story of how we met. Our journey to our very own better days… together" she said smiling up at the man who had given her so many things to smile about, her husband, Kakashi Hatake.

"Looks like we both got the better days we wished for" Kakashi said as they stood there enjoying the warmth and safety in each others arms.

"Better Days indeed" Ayane agreed.

~The End~

**Hope you liked it 13, I worked my butt off to complete it! I hope the surprise and the plot twist, especially the story within the story was okay, it's the first time I've ever written something like that!**

**So to all you out there favourite and comment! If you would like a song fic on any character from any anime/manga as long as I can manage it I'll try and get it done!**

**~ .vixen**


	4. Cooler Than Me

Cooler Than Me – Mike Posner

**Hey Kiba wife! I really like this song and I think it kind of suits Sasuke as a character, but to turn it into a song that is used to build a relationship… yeah I really had my work cut out for me, but I finally figured it out! Enjoy!**

Honestly speaking, Sasuke was frustrated. He knew that she usually came to the classroom early while her brother usually walked in much later and he was hoping to use this time to try talking to her, and to his luck she was late today.

He ended up missing basketball practice as well as having to endure being fawned over by all his fan girls while waiting for class to start. It wasn't even ten in the morning and he could already feel a major headache setting in.

'Where is she?' he mused, noticing that were just a few more minutes for the bell after which classes would start.

**Thud thud thud**

Loud footsteps could be heard from the hallway along with an equally loud "open the door!" an order which was immediately followed.

'She's here' Sasuke thought with a slight smirk, recognizing the voice immediately. He watched as two blondes entered the room, coming to a skidding halt. His focus was entirely on the shorter of the two new comers.

Her name was Dylan Uzumaki, currently standing next to her twin brother Naruto, looking extremely happy at the fact that she had managed to make it to class on time. She had the same blue eyed blonde look as her brother; however her long blonde hair fell to her waist, usually in a ponytail or a messy braid, today her hair was out of its confines and Sasuke wondered yet again how it would feel to run his hand through her long golden tresses. Her large blue eyes, which always seemed to hold a mischievous glint in them, were framed by long thick lashes. She had tanned skin and rosy lips that were currently held a satisfied foxy grin.

She stood at a decent height of five foot, five inches with a lean and athletic build. Her blue uniform skirt came an inch or two above her knees, showing off a pair of well-toned, black stocking clad legs. Her white long sleeve shirt, which never seemed to be tucked, had its sleeves rolled up and her Blue blazer was pulled up to her elbows. A loose blue tie around her neck and flats which clad tiny feet completed her look.

Sasuke had to admit her bad girl attitude was attractive and edgy, she was the sort who was crazy and fun with the least regard for what others thought about her; she was cool and she knew it, she was pretty popular with a strong fan following that could rival his. Usually placing within the top ten of the class, she was smart, crazy, hyper, and funny and to him she was perfect. The only problem was how to get her to fall for him.

It was ironical, he had almost every girl in the school fawning over him except for the one he had fallen in love with. _'__If I could write you a song to make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm'_ he thought, watching her instead of paying attention to Asuma sensei who was currently taking Math class.

He had tried everything from leaving a flower on her table to slipping candy in her locker and invariably it always backfired, usually ending with someone else receiving his heartfelt gifts to woe her.

"_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this but you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me" _He murmured softly, frustrated at the fact that the person whose attention he wanted to catch the most sat right in front of him, but never spoke to him and their only real interaction was a "good morning" or an "excuse me".

Dylan was nervous, here she was sitting in front of the guy she was falling for… hard. The sad part was she wasn't the only one, almost every female student in the school wanted to be with Sasuke. He was good looking, mysterious, smart and popular, not only that he also had a bit of a soft side that she had seen when she noticed him fooling around with the some kids in the park close by; the gentle smile he had on his face was what really drew her to him.

The only problem was that his family was pretty rich and influential; there was no way he would even look at her, the orphan, sister and partner in crime, most of the times, of the biggest prankster in school_. 'You got designer shades just to hide your face and you wear them around like you're cooler than me.' _She thought with a sigh as she laughed half-heartedly at some joke Kiba made, her mind drifting far away from the math class she was in; instead it drifted towards the raven haired boy sitting behind her.

Her thoughts remained on Sasuke for the rest of the day, and she was jolted out of her reverie only by the loud ringing of the bell signalling the last class for the day. She watched as the subject of her thoughts stood up and walked out without so much of a glance at her.

'_You never say "Hey" or remember my name and it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me.' _She thought sadly as she slumped ever so slightly in her chair before standing up and walking out of the classroom to head for gym class.

Sasuke close to ran out of the class, he didn't even glance to the sides as he quickly made his way to gym. His face was red and he could feel his heart hammering at a speed that he didn't think was possible and all this was just from sitting in close proximity to Dylan while she daydreamed, a dreamy, faraway look in her soft blue eyes.

'What I wouldn't give to know what she was dreaming about' He thought as he pushed through the locker room and changed into his white t-shirt and blue knee length shorts.

'_You got your highbrow shoes on your feet'_ he thought as he laced up his Nikes _'and you wear them around like it ain't shit' _he mused with a weary sigh as he pondered about how easy it was for him to get whatever he wanted except for the attention of the girl he really liked, as he walked out into the basketball court.

He watched as Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto and Dylan joined him waiting for the coach, Might Gai, so that they could start their match. He couldn't help but glance at the lone female on the court, she was one of the few girls who actually took part in sports but when it came to playing basketball with the guys, she was the only one who could keep up with them. She wore a similar sports uniform as the boys; she wore a loose white t-shirt and a pair of mid-thigh blue shorts. She had sports shoes tightly laced on her feet and her long blonde hair was in a neat French braid.

"Alright boys-" the bushy browed coach began before being interrupted by a soft cough from Dylan, "and girl" he added in sheepishly, "we'll be divided into two teams of five each, the captains will pick the players in alternate turns. We will decide who picks first with a battle of youth... rock- paper-scissors best two out of three!" Gai yelled earning a loud enthusiastic cheer from Lee while the others face palmed. "The two team captains are Naruto and Sasuke!" He stated before yelling out "FIGHT!"

And that's how the world got to know… Sasuke sucked at rock-paper-scissors. He managed to beat Naruto only once out of two best two out of three matches.

"Alright I get to go first" Naruto cheered as he surveyed the eight remaining players, "I choose you Dylan!" he said as he pulled her into a bone crushing one sided hug, which she happily reciprocated.

"Of course you would, we're like Batman and Robin!" Dylan stated.

"Like Bacon and eggs!" Her brother responded

"Like Ice cream and pickles!" She stated, causing everybody on the court to fall flat on their face. "What? They're an accepted pairing" she said with a defensive pout.

In the end the Team Naruto consisted of Naruto, Dylan, Gaara, Sai and Shikamaru while Team Sasuke consisted of Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Lee and Shino. The match was interesting and fast paced to say the least, teamwork and quick thinking skills were tested and coach Gai was in seventh heaven from the display of youth.

"So how about we raise the stakes?" Sasuke asked as they reached the half-way mark of the game, a new plan to get closer to Dylan slowly forming in his mind. Noticing that everyone seemed interested he continued, "The winning team members get to pick one losing team member to be their servant till nine o'clock tonight."

"Sounds interesting" Dylan and Naruto said while thinking of the pros and cons of agreeing while Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head and muttering about how troublesome this whole game was. "As team captain our team agrees, you better get ready Sasuke!" Naruto said not noticing the smirk on Sasukes face.

The game was almost at its end and Sasuke had enjoyed himself immensely. He had been so close to her so many times, now he just needed to win. He watched as Dylan managed to snatch the ball from Kiba and that's when he spotted what he thought he had noticed a while back. He moved in front of her at that precise moment he was waiting for.

"_I got you all figured out" _he whispered to her a slight smirk on his face as he brushed past her taking the basketball right out of her hands. He had noticed that a few seconds before shooting a hoop, she dropped her guard completely and that's when he had chosen to make his move and it had worked.

Dylan watched in shock as Sasuke snatched the ball right from her hands and made his way to shoot a three pointer. She just stood there as the end of the game was signalled by Gai; they had lost by three points. She slowly shook her head and made her way towards where all the guys were standing, ready to decide who was serving who.

Sasuke was a little concerned when he saw Dylan just standing there, a look of shock on her pretty face. He was extremely relieved as he watched her make her way to where the rest of them were standing. He waited until she had made her way to them.

"I think I should go first as captain followed by… well the rest of you can decide who should go next" Sasuke said with a slight shrug. It was finally decided that the order for choosing would be Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Lee and finally Shino.

"Hn, I pick…" Sasuke said looking around, Naruto's terrified expression causing him to smirk, "Dylan" he finished turning to look at the girl who had turned a light pink. The rest of them quickly decided who their servants were with Neji choosing Sai, Kiba picking Naruto, Lee chose Gaara which left Shino with Shikamaru.

To say Sasuke was happy was an understatement, the first step of his brilliant plan to win her over was a complete success, and now he had to prepare for step two. He glanced at Dylan who was making her way into the girls changing room. He quickly strode into the boys changing rooms; he quickly changed into his school uniform consisting of dark blue trousers, a white full sleeve shirt, a dark blue tie and blazer.

He hurried out and made his way towards Dylan's locker, he leaned against it ignoring the giggling girls as he thought about how he should proceed with his next step. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the girl standing before him, wondering why he was in front of her locker. A soft cough brought him out of reverie and he found himself looking down at the blonde haired girl he had been waiting for, her head tilted to the side and her eyes questioning as to what he was doing here.

"Hey, I thought I'd walk you home" He said giving her his signature smirk that always made her heart pound faster. He helped her put her books into the locker and steered her out of the school doors.

They slowly made their way to her house, both of them wondering how to break the slightly awkward silence.

"_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm" _Dylan thought sadly as she glanced discreetly at the Raven haired boy next to her. His brows were crinkled together in a slight frown and she noticed that his hands were twitching slightly; she knew he was deep in thought about something he thought was important. She couldn't help but think about how cute he looked with his eyebrows knitted in concentration. She noted with some sadness that they had arrived to her front door. She reached out and placed her hand on the door knob.

"Hey… I'll be here at eight tonight, I'm… um… taking you out for dinner" Sasuke said with a slight stammer and quickly walked away, leaving behind a slightly confused but extremely happy girl standing in front of her door.

It was quarter to eight and Sasuke was almost at the Uzumaki residence. He was nervous; he was so close to letting her know how he felt about her. He had never been in this position; it was always some girl confessing to him not the other way around.

"_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this"_ he muttered softly as he checked his clothes one last time before steeling himself and knocking on the front door. He had been expecting Naruto to open the door so he was quite surprised when he noticed Dylan before him.

His jaw dropped as he took in her appearance. Her long blonde hair was in soft curls that reached her waist; her bangs brushed to the right. Her large blue eyes had a little black liner making it stand out even more; her kissable lips had a thin coating of what looked like cherry lip gloss and he couldn't help but wonder what it would actually taste like. She wore a navy blue halter dress, the halter straps tied in a bow behind her neck. The dress reached an inch above her knees; it was well fitting till her waist from where it flowed out and moved with the breeze. She wore a pair of blue and silver flats on her tiny feet. The only jewellery that adorned her was a pair of silver hoop earrings and a slender silver bracelet on her wrist.

'Oh god, no person should be allowed to look so beautiful' Sasuke thought as his eyes continued to travel up and down her body.

Dylan couldn't believe how good Sasuke looked. He his black hair was styled in the usual way; spiky at the back and bangs that framed his face pulling ones attention to his beautiful black eyes, pale skin and soft looking lips. He wore dark blue jeans that rode low on his hips. His pale blue long sleeve shirt was un-tucked; the sleeves were rolled up to a little below his elbows. A pair of sneakers on his feet completed his outfit.

"Shall we leave?" he asked her politely offering his arm, his heart soaring at the fact that she thought of this as important enough to dress so beautifully. He led her to the little restaurant he had made a reservation at; it wasn't very expensive, perfect for a student's allowance, but the food they served was quite good.

The night was enjoyable; dinner was good, the food was delicious and they had both enjoyed the company of the other. They had passed through the park were there had been an ice cream cart; both of them had bought a cone each, and had proceeded to laugh and talk as they strolled down the street as slowly as possible, neither of them wanting to leave the company of the other and head home.

They slowly made their way to Dylan's front door, Sasuke had insisted on walking her back; he had stated something about it being too late and dangerous to let a beautiful girl to walk back alone, a statement that had caused her cheeks to turn a soft pink.

"Thank you Sasuke, I really enjoyed myself tonight" she thanked him softly as they reached her front door, resisting the urge to kiss him.

"Dylan" Sasuke began, looking into her blue eyes, "I love you" he stated before continuing, "I've liked you for so long but I didn't know how to tell you…" he trailed off as he noticed her laughing softly. His face turned a bright shade of red and he turned around, his heart breaking inside.

"Oh Sasuke" she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his broad back, "I wasn't laughing because I rejected you; I was laughing at the irony. I've liked you for quite some time as well…. I just never told you because I thought, that you thought, that you were _cooler than me_…"

He chuckled softly and turned around so that he was hugging her now, "and here I kept thinking that you were _cooler than me_" he whispered into her ear. He cupped the side of her face with his right hand as his left arm circled around her waist, pulling her close as he leaned down placed his lips on hers.

~The End~

**Hope You liked it Kiba wife, this was probably one of the most challenging songs I've ever written for since ****the song and lyrics have more of a mocking feel in some places****; I hope it met your expectations and please do continue reading my stories!**

**Please favourite, follow and review.**

**If anybody wants to request a story, send a message to me **


End file.
